You Say Goodbye And I Say Hello
by Mequan
Summary: Kasey Donnelly and Ryan Goldrick were complete opposites but togther they were perfect. The day they graduated Kasey headed home to pack and Ryan got ready for training camp. That night a decision was made. They said goodbye forever or so they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 and Summery**

Kasey Donnelly and Ryan Goldrick were like night and day, fire and ice, rain and shine but together they were perfect. Ryan was impulsive and headstrong. Kasey was rational and thought everything through. Together they were one complete person. The day they graduated from Summerville High School Kasey went home and packed for Columbia University and Ryan headed for the Army Registration Center. They both knew it was coming but neither wanted to believe it. Ryan felt it was his destiny, like it was in his blood. Kasey felt like it was just a cruel joke God was playing on her. That night at Ashlyn Fisher's graduation party both decided it was time to face the music. Next week Ryan would start training and studying to become part of the United States Army and Kasey would enjoy her last few months in Summerville, South Carolina before heading to New York. The decision plagued both minds; be together forever or put an end to their enduring relationship before someone got hurt. That night under the stars Kasey Marie Donnelly and Ryan Matthew Goldrick said goodbye forever. Or so they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and in the blink of an eye six years had passed since the night two loved ones bid their heart farewell. Kasey breathed in a breath of the cool, New York air she had grown accustomed to. It was rare she thought of Ryan Goldrick. She had spent so many nights crying over him and used an endless amount of tissues to dry her tears. Those were things she could never get those things back, but she didn't want them. She knew Ryan and she had made the right choice by breaking up but there was always those what- ifs. What If they stayed together? What if he didn't join the army? What if she didn't go to New York? Would things be different? Of course they would! There was no time to think about that. If she didn't hurry she would be late for work, that's for sure. She signed in for her internship at Lenox Hill Hospital, as usual, went on with her normal rounds, and stopped in to say hello to Mandy Jenkins, a little girl who and contracted a bad case of pneumonia. Room 302? That was new; the room had been empty for almost four days since Mr. Seinfeld had been released. As she went in she was met with the unforgettable, emerald green eyes that couldn't belong to anyone other the man she never thought to see again. Quickly Kasey pulled out the patient's chart and scanned it for more information. The type clearly stated _Goldrick, Ryan M. DOB: 8-23-1985. _After gathering her thoughts Kasey straightened her posture and cleared her throat.

"Hello I am Kasey and I will be checking your vitals," she stated in a professional voice.

"I know who you are Kase," Ryan said flashing a smile that made the room spin a little.

"Yeah well I'm just going through protocol," She informed him as she recorded his blood pressure and heart rate.

"How have you been," Ryan asked staring at her.

"Alright I guess," she shrugged as she started to unwrap the bandage on his left arm, silently noticing the tattoo of an American Flag with _9-11-01 _scribbled underneath it, knowing that's the day Ryan knew what he was going to do with his life.

"So how you likin' The Big Apple?"

"It's nice. Hectic, but nice." Kasey replied focusing on rewrapping Ryan's Bandage and taking in the damage.

Sighing Ryan gently laid his head back on the stiff hospital pillow.

"You seem stable and it looks as if you'll be out of here in a few days," Kasey said going back into doctor mode.

"Good to hear," Ryan huffed, eyes still closed.

Kasey took in his exhausted appearance and sat his chart aside. "Are you ok Ry? You look pretty beat up."

"Well you try getting blown up and see how you feel afterward," he snapped.

Kasey noticed the cut above his right eyebrow and hundreds of bruises and scrapes and remembered reading about a shattered ankle bone. Kasey took a small step back from Ryan's outburst.

"I'm Sorry Kase. I'm just tired, that's all," Ryan quickly apologized.

"It's ok. Not a big deal," Kasey replied hastily while grabbing Ryan's chart and checking for her pen before stepping outside the door.

"I hope you get better and stay safe Ryan," she said with a glance over her shoulder.

As she walked down the sterile corridor Kasey let out a deep breath. So this is how they meet again. In a hospital room after the love of her life got blown up in the desert. This is not how she imagined it. A few feet away in Room 302 Ryan was thinking the same thing. All those nights in Afghanistan Kasey Donnelly was the only thing worth coming home to and here she was. He had already lost her once and there was not a chance in hell he was going to lose her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Kasey made her way onto the third floor and after signing in she made a quick stop in Room 319 which was occupied by Mandy, a nine year old girl whose mother died and her father is working three jobs to pay for her hospital bills. After exchanging a few encouraging word and a chocolate pudding Kasey headed down the hall for the room which held her heart. Kasey silently slipped in unnoticed by the sleeping figure in the small hospital cot. Making her way over Kasey's memory was flooded with all the memories with the man lying before her. Like the time in junior year when they were filling out college applications.

_After two hours of sitting in the libraries hard, wooden chairs Ryan was on the verge of not even going to college. "Screw it! I'm quitting and applying for Clown College. ," Ryan let out a dramatic huff._

"_And what are you going to major in if you get accepted?" Kasey asked through her giggles._

"_O I'm leaning toward Pro Clown." he stated proudly._

"_Ok then. If you're going to be a professional clown then I guess I can learn to walk the tight rope and we can join the circus together." Kasey plotted._

"_Aww you would do that for me? Follow me all the way to freak city?" Ryan said putting his hand over his heart acting like a love stuck teenage girl._

"_I would follow you anywhere, even if that means all the way to freak city," Kasey declared, "I Love you Ryan and I would walk through fire for you and nothing will stop me."_

_Ryan dropped his hand and stared at his girlfriend for a few moments before pulling her and kissing her with all the love he had. "I love you too Kasey Marie Donnelly," he said breathlessly. _

Ryan woke up to be met by a very pleasant looking Kasey.

"What is going through that brilliant mind of yours Kase," Ryan asked in awe of how beautiful she still looked.

"When we were filling out college applications in junior year," she answered snapping back to reality.

Ryan felt a smile tugging at his own lips, "When I said I was going to become a clown,"

Kasey nodded as a laugh rolled off her tongue.

Before he knew it Ryan curiosity got the best of him, "Did you mean it? About walking through fire for me?"

A look of shock crossed her face, "Of course I did, I loved you Ryan. Without you there was no me." A tear escaped her eyes.

Ryan's hand reached up brushed the tear away with his thumb. "I love you too, Kasey."

Kasey's head snapped up at his words "Love? As in present tense?"

Her question was answer with a nod, "Yes. Present tense Kase. I still love you. I always have and I would walk through fire for you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

With that the flood gates opened and Kasey's tears poured down her face. With all the memories and good times Ryan and her shared made the pain almost unbearable. That clear, May night replaying in her head. The way the moonlight reflected in his green eyes, how his callused hands griped hers before they parted and at that moment her world stopped spinning. Where did they stand now? Were they together? He just said he still loved her and she still loved him without a doubt, but how long would he be here? Was this just an unfortunate alternate to where Ryan should be? All of those questions raced through Kasey's mind. Why did he always do this to her? Turn her world upside down. Interfere. Before things could get any more out of hand Kasey gently took Ryan's hand in hers, removed it from her check, and left without a word.

Why did this always happen to her? Just when she was happy and her life was going well something had to happen! Something had to come and send things into turmoil. And that something was always Ryan Goldrick, from the time she was 16. Whether it be pulling her away from the books and onto the back of his Harley or switching her classical Tchaikovsky for old school Bon Jovi. It was always him. When Kasey met Ryan something within her changed. Everyone thought it was for the better, except her father who just wanted his little girl to be safe. Instead of spending weekends locked up in her room studying Kasey started to venture out, football games, movies, and even a few parties. Kasey wasn't the only one who changed. Ryan finally took school seriously, spending a little more time in the library instead of on the field and traded the ball for some books. Within the two years they were together they had become inseparable. Always together and always happy. With Ryan nothing else in the world mattered. Not school, not the future, not anything. All that mattered was Ryan.

After finishing her rounds Kasey walked out of the hospital and to her tiny apartment that she share with her old college roommate. Loraine Kyle had attended Columbia majoring in criminal science. As soon as she opened the door Kasey knew that Loraine had yet another date on this lovely Tuesday night.

"So where you off to tonight," Kasey asked dropping her keys in the catch-all-bowl by the door.

"Oooo Kasey you're here! What do you think of this dress?" Loraine asked holding up a knee length, eggplant colored dress.

"Ehhh it's nice but I think the green, puffy sleeve would look better. Where are you going anyway?"

"That new little soup place on 34th Street. Elegant yet simplistic."

"Then you'll look perfect. Just don't come back with Clam Chowder on my dress," Kasey warned.

"Don't worry, I won't," Loraine assured, "I am thinking more pasta based instead of seafood."

Kasey rolled her eyes and jumped off her friend's bed and head to the kitchen.

"So does Mr. Soup On 34th have a name?" Kasey yelled from the refrigerator

"Yes! His name Jacob and he works up in Human Resources at the lab." Loraine explained while adding the final touch of lipstick to her ensemble. "What do you think?"

Kasey turned around just in time to see a turn then pose that screamed Loraine Kyle.  
Kasey examined the silver gladiator shoes all the way up to her perfect, dark waves. "Very nice."

"Nice? Just nice?" Loraine asked in shock.

Kasey let out a chuckle, another eye roll and walked to the living room and flipped on the television.

"So what are you gonna do on this fine evening?" Loraine asked as she plopped down in the chair across Kasey.

"Well while you have a hot date from the office I am catching up with the TiVo."

"Booorrrinnngg," Loraine sang getting up to check that her bag had her keys, cell phone, some cash and her card, plus some extra eyeliner and favorite lipstick.

"Tell me 'bout it," Kasey shouted from the couch.

Just then the doorbell rang out. Loraine opened it up revealing a guy about 6'1 and very good looking. But then again it was Loraine, what was she expecting?

"Hey Jacob, this is my roommate, Kasey. Kasey this is Jacob from Human Resources," Loraine introduced.

"Hey," Jacob said raising a hand.

"Hello," Kasey replied giving a small smile.

"Well we'll be back later. Don't wait up Kase," Loraine said from the door.

"It was nice meeting you Kasey," Jacob replied courtly.

"You too Jacob."

"Are you ready to go," Jacob asked Loraine once he got to the door.

"Yep, you?" Loraine asked.

Jacob nodded.

"Have fun you two," Kasey shouted with a wink.

Loraine rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her.

Kasey let out a deep sigh when she heard the door shut. So this is how it is. Kasey is the lonely one with the gorgeous roommate who is never alone and never without a date. After she finished her re-runs of The O.C Kasey let her thought wonder back to Lenox Hill Hospital Room 302.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Four days passed and that Saturday Ryan was released from the hospital and into the crisp, cool, fresh air of New York City. Four days with no visitors had left Ryan with a lot of time to think and after he finished thinking he plotted. How to get Kasey back? Kasey was stubborn and rational. So how do you get her to fall in love again? The only thing Ryan could think of was perseverance. Try, try, again. Now the only thing standing in his way was how to find Kasey in the populated city? Ryan had made a call to his older sister, Erika's house. After arranging that, hailing a taxi to take him to Erika's apartment, paying the driver and grabbing his one bag Ryan headed in the building and up the stairs to the second floor. 12B was only a short walk from the stair case and a few steps from the elevator Ryan noticed.

_Knock, Knock, Knock _Ryan's fist pounded.

Erika looked through the peep hole to see who was abusing her door. After getting a clear view of her visitor she swung the door open to come face to face with her baby brother.

"Hey Stanger," she teased.

"Hey you," Ryan teased back as her took her in a head lock

After receiving a noogie. Erika pulled Ryan's hand up to sink her teeth into the flesh. Ryan yelped in pain and released his victim, Erika let out a laugh followed by an innocent grin.

"I see you're still as mean as ever," Ryan accused as her rubbed his hand.

"I see you're still as annoying as ever," Erika threw back at him while fixing her hair.

"Hey," Ryan called back over his shoulder, "I resent that," he shouted from the kitchen.

"And you still eat as much," Erika said in amazement at the sandwich. Ryan had created consisting of everything in her refrigerator.

After catching up on each other's lives and watching some television Erika headed to the office to pick up some extra paperwork and grab some food for them to eat.

After an elegant dinner of Big Macs and fries Ryan grabbed his jacket off the chair and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Erika asked as she rose from her seat.

Ryan pondered the question as he pulled on his worn, leather jacket. "I have a date."

Erika rolled her eyes. Leave it to Ryan to pick up some chick in a hospital.

As the door shut softly Ryan let out a breath, relieved his nosey sister didn't ask anymore questions.

"Kasey Donnelly get ready 'cause I'm gonna turn your world upside down," Ryan mumbled to himself as he set off down the hallway.


End file.
